


我与拉普兰德

by je_suis_votre_pere



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_votre_pere/pseuds/je_suis_votre_pere
Summary: 全是编的





	我与拉普兰德

我有一个女友，很可爱，很清纯，说话也挺有礼貌，就是有时候神经兮兮。我讨厌她，我也喜欢她。我想把她一脚踢开，也想让她掐着我的脖子令我窒息而亡。

这种感情是别扭又矛盾的。因为我不确定她到底喜不喜欢我，所以我只能站在名为拉普兰德的路牌下等她，看看今晚的班车里会不会有她黑白的身影。

好在我们心灵并不相通，她根本不明白我的心，那可真是太好了，我免得患得患失——万一被她知道我这么优柔寡断，岂不是很没面子，万一她不知道，那我又像在演独角戏——拉普兰德完全不懂我的绝望，被逼上悬崖的我只好苦中作乐。

最近她似乎要去出差，我说去哪，她说罗德岛。我说我会想她的，能不能别走，她说不行，她要去找德克萨斯。

临行前她很难得的抱了我一下，然后和我接吻。唇舌交融，我尝得到她嘴里的血味，她也尝得到我刚吃的糖块。

甜不甜？我问。

不知道啊。她一边装傻一边离开了。我进到厨房里去做饭，一边切肉一边想。

我们是怎么认识的？

哦，是在几年在叙拉古的一场交火中捡到她的。她受了伤，奄奄一息，看到我假装目不斜视的路过还要打声招呼说嗨。

我停下脚步，转身看着她。你谁？

我叫拉普兰德，我马上要死了，让我尝尝你的肉好吗？

为什么？

哈哈……因为同类不能吃嘛，我想试试。

真好笑呢。我居然被逗乐了，咯咯的站在她面前笑了一会，然后居高临下的问她，同类为什么不能吃？

她瞥了我一眼。

我又问，你哪受伤了？

她说哪都受伤了。

我蹲下来，把耳朵贴在她的胸口，想听听看将死之人的心脏跳起来的速度，她却一口咬住我的鼻子，差点把鼻尖给扯掉了。

我生气的把她敲晕，搬回家里。等她醒了，我要折磨她，再把她烤了吃掉。

后来发生了一些事，我忘记了，大概是吵吵闹闹，折折腾腾。我们互相折磨好长时间，最终在一个临界点停了下来。

她说她是孤狼，不属于任何一个家族。我告诉她我也是，否则怎么会蜗居在这样一个小小的、破烂的屋子里呢？我还告诉她，我的族人都被我杀了，我还把他们偷偷藏在废弃超市的冰库里，冬天的时候可以吃。

她兴奋地问我，究竟是什么味道。我回答她，宝贝，你已经尝过了呀。

拉普兰德就笑了，声音很刺耳，尖锐的像摔碎了一个玻璃杯。

那天之后，她好像有点变化，时不时会和我讲讲杀人技巧。我压根不想听，她还非要教我。我说，我又用不着，就一介草民。她笑眯眯地说，万一她不在了，要自己保护好自己。

我觉得很不对劲，所以不给她做饭吃，最后她就全招了。她说她得了病，身体里面很疼，皮肤上还长出了石头。我看着她细白的大腿上小小的黑色石块，低头想把它咬下来，她却疼的叫出声。我吓坏了，拉普兰德从不因为疼痛而发出声音，她是坚韧的战士。

我不停的给她道歉，抱住她，手足无措的亲吻她面颊上的汗珠。她说没事，就是太疼了，习惯就好了，还让我多咬咬。

好喜欢你，拉普兰德。

但是这么清纯可人不做作的她，我的拉普兰德，我心爱的宝贝，干起事来却不比我差！这让我很震惊，她这个疯子，怎么看也不像是会干炮的。但是世界真的很美妙，拉普兰德的性爱技巧很独特，说她不会吧，她还真就会，说她厉害吧，还差口气。

好几次，我们俩在外面乱逛，闻到血腥味后她的面上都会泛出一种又兴奋又难受的神色，好像活吞了一只烤鱼味道的蜘蛛。于是我扯着她躲进女厕所里又是亲又是抱，脱光了浑身的衣服，在尿臊臭里做爱。她把修长冰冷的手指直接塞进我的腿缝，然后伸出粗糙的舌头舔我，舔我的乳头，舔我的脖子，舔我的锁骨，或者只是毫无技巧的啃咬。她最喜欢咬我的乳房，好像在嚼一块软绵绵的肉。

我不是被动的人。我会用指甲轻轻刮骚她的背，从脖颈摸到尾巴，然后拽住她的尾巴，狠狠的扯，她不会痛呼，她只会狞笑着啃咬我的嘴唇，说用力点，感觉不到。

我不想伤害她的。但是只有这样她才会吻我。我曾经在书里看到过，爱情中，假如一个人对性爱热衷，却抵触亲吻，那么ta不爱你。

没错。她不爱我。她应该是不爱我的，我猜。可我想让她知道被爱的感觉，那么，请稍稍给我一点回应吧。


End file.
